De l'amitié à l'amour
by ori17
Summary: Ils sont meilleurs amis depuis leur première année, l'un se rend compte qu'il épreuve plus de l'amitié pour son meilleur ami et vice-versa. (Slash Harry/Ron)


Il faisait nuit et Ron regarda le ciel. Il réfléchissait à comment se réconcilier avec son meilleur ami en qui il n'avait pas cru. Comprenant qu'il avait tort et regrettant leur éloignement, il décida de s'excuser le lendemain.

Harry était allongé sur son lit, il regardait le lit vide de son meilleur ami et il soupira. Il aurai tellement voulu se réconcilier avec lui et pouvoir renforcer leur amitié.

...

Le jour du bal de Noël, Ron fut obligé de mettre la robe de soirée avec les dentelles que lui a envoyée sa mère. Il trouvait cela horrible et eut envie de se cacher sous terre. Quand Harry arriva, Ron le regarda de haut en bas et le trouvait beau. Le rouquin commença à éprouver quelque chose de bizarre, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Harry, de son côté, encouragea son meilleur ami à venir au bal puis, en descendant, remarqua Cho avant d'entrer dans la grande salle. Il vit quelques minutes plus tard un Ron jaloux marmonnant sur sa chaise à côté d'une Padma Patil qui ne souriait pas du tout. Harry s'approcha d'eux et examina son meilleur ami, il le trouvait beau quand il boudait ou quand il était en colère. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pensait cela et décida d'aller prendre l'air dehors. Il pensait que son meilleur ami était jaloux de Krum pour avoir accompagné Hermione au bal.

...

La troisième tâche arriva et Ron et Hermione souhaitèrent une bonne chance à Harry avant qu'il rejoigne Dumbledore et les autres champions. Après deux heures à attendre Harry, les deux amis virent d'abord Fleur qui se retirait de la concurrence ensuite Krum qui était sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. Il ne restait plus d'Harry et Cédric et Ron s'inquiéta au sujet de son ami qui devrait être normalement de retour. Quand Harry arriva enfin sur place avec le corps de Cédric et le trophée, le bras entaillé, les vêtements sales et les cheveux en bataille, Ron descendit rapidement avec Hermione pour aider leur ami.  
\- Il est revenu ! Voldemort est revenu !  
\- Quoi ? demanda son meilleur ami. Comment ?  
Harry ne répondit pas, secoué de sanglots et choqué. Ron posa sa main sur son épaule comme signe d'affection. Harry sentit sa main, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il se fit entraîner par Maugrey Fol-Oeil. En revenant du bureau de Maugrey après avoir su la vérité à propos d'usurpation d'identité, Harry alla directement à l'infirmerie. Il se fit soigner le bras, encore secoué par ce qu'il s'est passé. Ses amis vinrent le voir et il leur raconta ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- C'est bien sûr, Tu Sais Qui est revenu ?  
\- Oui, avec mon sang il a pu renaître. Je vous jure que Voldemort est revenu. J'ai tout vu...  
\- Je te crois, Harry.  
Harry regarda Ron. Il avait vu que le rouquin avait fait des efforts pour ne pas grimacer en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et hocha la tête, soulagé que son meilleur ami croyait tout ce qu'il dit.  
\- Merci.  
Il lui sourit en retour. Harry avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais il n'en fit rien.

Le lendemain, les deux garçons se préparèrent à rentrer à Londres. Sur le quai, Harry regarda tristement son ami, se demandant quand il pourrait le revoir.  
\- Tu vas me manquer, Harry.  
\- Toi aussi, Ron.  
Ils s'enlacèrent pendant un court moment, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Ils sentirent tous les deux leur cœur battre plus fort que d'habitude. L'un comme l'autre se posèrent mille questions et se contentèrent d'un sourire avant de se séparer pour rejoindre leur famille.

...

Tous les soirs, Harry fermait les yeux sur son lit. Le visage de son meilleur ami occupa ses pensées. Il lui souriait et lui témoignait sa présence. Il comprit ce qu'il a au bout de trois jours, il croyait être amoureux de son meilleur ami, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Il se repassa la scène quand Ron avait posé sa main sur son épaule après que Harry avait crié le retour de Voldemort près du corps de Cédric. Il ne l'admit pas et ils eurent très peu de contacts tactiles entre eux mais ce contact l'avait beaucoup rassuré. Il aimait aussi leur étreinte à la gare. Il se sentit trop bête. Comment pouvait-il admettre être amoureux de son ami ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

Ron pensait à Harry lui aussi. Il avait tellement hâte de revoir son meilleur ami, il souriait en pensant à lui. Après la mort de Cédric, il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami dans cet état et il ne savait pas quoi faire dans cette situation. Il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le rassurer en caressant ses doux cheveux noirs...il rejeta tout de suite cette pensée, il était persuadé que son ami ne partagerait pas ses sentiments et qu'il craquait pour Cho.

...

Harry ne revit Ron qu'au mois d'Août 1995 au square Grimmaud, la demeure de famille de Sirius. Mais Harry fit des courts étreintes à leurs amis, un peu fâché contre eux pour leur absence pendant tout le mois de juillet.

...

Harry revenait de l'audience, le coeur léger et un sourire aux lèvres. Maugrey l'accompagnait au square. Il y entra et la première personne qu'ils croisèrent est Ron.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Ça s'est bien passé. Grâce à Dumbledore, je suis libre et je vais pouvoir aller à Poudlard !  
Le sourire du rouquin s'étendait sur son visage jusqu'aux oreilles. Lui et Harry se prirent dans les bras pendant des secondes, plus longtemps que leurs étreintes d'avant. En se séparant, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Ron rougissait et Harry se sentait un peu perdu.  
\- Eh bien, allons annoncer la nouvelle aux autres.

...

La veille de la rentrée, Harry était seul dans la chambre et enlevait son tee-shirt. Il était dos à la porte et Ron entra dans la chambre. Le rouquin leva les yeux et vit son meilleur ami dos nu. Celui-ci était interloqué. Ce dos était plein de griffures et d'ecchymoses. Son bras avait des égratignures. Doucement, le rouquin s'approcha de lui. Il leva son bras, effleura le dos de son ami qui se tourna tout de suite. Celui-ci le regarda droit dans ses yeux, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'il fait. Ron se mordit la lèvre. Lui qui s'était plaint de vivre dans la pauvreté, de ne pas avoir les plus belles choses neuves comme son ami ; alors que lui s'était fait battre par son cousin.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? finit-il par lancer.  
\- Ce...c'est rien...  
\- C'est ton cousin ?  
Harry n'eut pas envie de répondre.  
\- C'est pas possible !  
Ron criait de colère. Harry le regarda et alla dire quelque chose quand ils entendirent Molly Weasley crier du rez-de-chaussée. Depuis, Ron garda le secret et n'osait pas évoquer le sujet avec son ami.

...

Le jour du premier cours avec Ombrage se passait mal pour Harry. Il était devenu un menteur aux yeux de presque tous les élèves. Pire, Ombrage chassait toute possibilité du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ron souhaita bonne chance à Harry avant qu'il aille en retenue avec le nouveau professeur, ignorant ce qui allait arriver.

...

Harry tenait un livre et Hermione remarqua la marque sur sa main gauche. Ron leva la tête, vit la marque sur sa main et une colère inexplicable s'empara de lui. Ombrage faisait du mal à celui pour qui il avait des sentiments en secret. Il fut rassuré quand Hermione parla de l'essence de Murlap qui pouvait soulager les marques.

Ron se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau d'Ombrage.  
\- Entrez.  
Il entra et vit avec horreur le papier peint rose et des assiettes de chats accrochés partout.  
\- Que voulez-vous ? dit-elle en buvant son thé.  
\- Vous aviez pas le droit ! Harry avait les marques sur sa main et vous appelez ça une punition ?  
\- Il fallait bien que ça rentre pour qu'il comprenne.  
\- Il ne mentait pas !  
\- Il mérite sa punition.  
\- Il mentait pas je vous ai dit !  
\- Assez ! dit-elle en haussant le ton et d'une voix autoritaire. Si vous êtes venu défendre votre ami, vous perdez votre temps.  
\- Je suis venu pour que vous le laissez tranquille !  
Ombrage posa sa tasse de thé, se leva, sortit sa baguette et le fit asseoir de force sur une chaise.  
\- Retenue et dès maintenant ! Vous allez m'écrire "je ne dois pas parler mal au professeur".  
\- C'est une blague ?  
\- Ecrivez maintenant !  
D'un coup de baguette magique il se trouva avec sa plume dans les mains et une feuille vierge devant lui.  
\- Ecrivez, ordonna-t-elle.  
Il obéit et se mit à écrire. Il ressentit des picotements sur sa main gauche et vit la phrase gravée sur sa main, horrifié et scandalisé.

Une heure après, Ombrage l'autorisa à sortir de son bureau et il retourna dans la salle commune puis monta au dortoir. Harry était en train de lire la carte du maraudeur et la ferma à l'arrivée de Ron.  
\- Ron ? Que faisais-tu chez Ombrage ?  
\- Euh...  
\- Tu y es resté longtemps, je vous ai vus sur la carte.  
\- J'ai été puni.  
Harry vit la marque sur sa main identique à la sienne et sa colère monta.  
\- Non ! Elle avait pas le droit de te faire ça !  
\- Je suis désolé, je...  
\- C'est pas possible, dit-il en mettant sa main sur sa tête.  
\- C'est pas grave, Harry. Je vais voir Hermione pour qu'elle m'aide à soigner ma main.  
Il vit Ron s'éloigner et, tremblant de colère, il donna un coup de poing à sa table de nuit. Celle-ci vibra et fit tomber la photo de Lily et de James en train de danser. Harry remit la photo et les regarda, ce qui le calma petit à petit.

...

Un jour, des élèves de Serpentard se tenaient devant les deux amis.  
\- Alors, la belette, tu traînes toujours avec ce menteur ?  
\- C'est pas un menteur ! Et fichez lui la paix !  
\- Tu sais que beaucoup de gens sont pas de ton avis, Weasmoche.  
\- C'est bon, vous m'avez énervé, laissez-nous et arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça !  
Harry passa devant eux l'air plus énervé. Ron le rattrapa.  
\- Harry, ne les écoute pas, ils...  
\- Je sais bien ! J'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne ma défense !  
Ron le regarda, vexé.  
\- Bien, débrouille-toi la prochaine fois !  
Il était un peu blessé du comportement de son ami qui lui avait parlé d'un ton agressif mais ses sentiments ne disparaissaient pas. Ron alla prendre l'air, il regarda le ciel et pensa directement à son meilleur ami. Il hésitait beaucoup à lui déclarer sa flamme mais devant les problèmes qu'il avait, il préféra garder son secret pour lui.

Harry se rendait compte qu'il l'avait un peu blessé en se mettant en colère contre lui mais il se promit de s'excuser. Il essaya de chercher Ron, en vain puis monta dans son dortoir chercher la carte du Maraudeur. Il ouvrit la carte mais ne la regarda pas, un peu perdu. Il se rendit compte qu'il a des cours à donner aux élèves dans la salle sur Demande et s'y rendit. Tous les élèves répondirent présent sauf Ron, ce qui serra un peu le cœur d'Harry qui voulait s'excuser. Il essaya de se ressaisir et de donner des cours. Il avait remarqué son meilleur ami arriver mais continua le cours, préférant s'occuper de lui plus tard. A la fin du cours et dès que la salle fut vide, il s'approcha de son ami.  
\- Ron ?  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, je voulais pas crier après toi...  
\- C'est pas grave, Harry.  
Ses yeux verts émeraude rencontrèrent les yeux bleus océan. Ils s'approchèrent un peu.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui.  
Ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Ils dirigèrent leurs regards sur les lèvres puis ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Leurs cœurs battirent très fort et ils sentirent tous les deux une explosion dans leur ventre. Leur baiser dura pendant une minute puis Ron se détacha de lui.  
\- Ron ?  
\- Non, c'est pas possible.  
Avant que Harry ait pu faire un geste, Ron sortit immédiatement de la salle en courant pour aller prendre l'air dehors. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué, c'est que Fred et George les avaient vus et qu'ils s'étaient échangé un regard, interloqués par ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Harry, désespéré, décida de prendre un bain pour réfléchir, il voulait lui avouer ses sentiments mais il avait peur de la réaction de celui qu'il aimait. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le rouquin était revenu de sa balade et qu'il entrait dans le dortoir sans bruit. Harry était face à Ron sans s'en apercevoir, il enlevait son tee-shirt et lui montrait son torse. Son ami était comme fasciné. Harry remarqua sa présence et comment il le regardait puis Ron, qui avait reprit ses esprits, devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate et détournait le regard. Harry s'approcha de lui, plus précisément près de l'oreille de Ron.  
\- La prochaine fois que tu mates quelqu'un, n'oublie pas de fermer ta bouche.  
\- Harry, je...  
Le brun soupira, il savait que son ami voulait parler du baiser, il détourna le regard et passa devant lui sans le laisser finir sa phrase.


End file.
